


A Permitted Arrangement

by bobbiewickham



Series: X-ameron [11]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: Magnon makes a deal with the Thénardiers.
Series: X-ameron [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762
Kudos: 3





	A Permitted Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from injygo on Tumblr, for La Magnon negotiating with La Thénardier or Gillenormand about her two kids.

“Twenty francs, and you may keep five.” Thénardier’s eyes glinted like a feral dog. “I sired them, after all. I created them.” Magnon’s eyes flicked to La Thénardier, who had done the lion’s share of creation. “Nature gives paternity its rights, Magnon,” Thénardier continued, noting her gaze. 

Magnon smiled. “That’s what Gillenormand says too. No, Thénardier. I will be looking after them. I didn’t bear them but I will be mothering them--and I will be their mother in the eyes of the law. I shall give you five francs, and you shall be grateful for it.”

“Ten,” Thénardier countered. 

Magnon didn’t wish to waste further time haggling, and certainly didn’t want to deal with this man making trouble for her down the road. “Very well. Deliver them to me tomorrow.” They turned on their heel without looking back, and Magnon began to prepare for bed, where her friend awaited her. She was surprised to hear a knock on her door again, some ten minutes later. 

It was La Thénardier. Magnon opened the door just a crack so she could question her. “What is it?”

“It’s permitted, is it? What we’re planning to do?” The woman looked uncharacteristically uncertain. 

Magnon wasted no time in reassuring her. “Oh, yes. It’s permitted--in fact, it’s good. The boys will have riches and never want for food, and you won’t be bothered with them ever again. What could be wrong with it?”

La Thénardier hmmm’d. “Abandoning one’s children--”

“Not abandoning,” Magnon said, giving her a charming smile. “Just--lending. And for their benefit, too.” And Magnon’s benefit, which was what truly counted. 

La Thénardier, quieted for the moment, turned away. Magnon hoped she wasn’t going to make trouble--but no, she wouldn’t, she hated those poor boys and wanted to be rid of them. No matter this last spark of maternal sentiment--they truly would be better off away from her. And Thénardier would never let her get in the way of those ten francs. 

Magnon shut the door again, only to be disturbed by yet another knock. This time it was Éponine; she must have shadowed her parents. “What now?” Magnon demanded, curtly. 

“Take the boys,” was all Éponine said. “Get them and keep them safe--keep them away from us. You’ll do that? Don’t let my mother stop you.”

“Of course I’ll take them.” Catch her saying no to twenty-five francs a month, fifteen after paying Thénardier. 

Besides, the boys were sweet little things, and--Magnon stifled the pang she felt over her own boys, her lost boys. If she let it grow it would devour her; better to kill it now before she died of it. It wouldn’t serve her. She would think, instead, of the fifteen francs. “I’ll take them,” she repeated. 

“Good.” Éponine whirled off down the stairs, and Magnon finally went to bed.


End file.
